City of Broken Wings
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: this takes place shortly after City of lost souls Clary is out with Simon and his Sister Becky when she runs into someone she never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

Simon Lewis, looked down at his phone, he was growing impatient. Clary was supposed to meet him and Becky two hours ago. Still no answer, if he had to guess the reason she was late was more than likely Jace.  
"Any word?" His sister Becky asked, peeking over Simons shoulder. Simon sighed, "No, not yet."  
Two hours with no word, "We might as well just go ahead without her" He told Becky regretfully.  
"Simon! Becky! Sorry I'm late!" someone yelled from down the road, Simon looked up and spotted Clary running down the road cheeks flushed and auburn hair flowing behind her like a trail of fire.  
When she reached them Simon sighed "About time you were supposed to be here two hours ago!" He cried in frustration.  
Clary blushed clearly embarrassed, she nervously tucked her red hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I was at the institute visiting Jace and I lost track of time." she said sheepishly. "Of course Jace made you lose track of time! Maybe you should have set a reminder, you know maybe something like `remember you made plans with Simon and Becky!" Simon said still angry that they had had to wait for two hours for Clary to even show up. "Hey! What was that for!" he cried as Becky punched him on the arm. "Be nice! Like you've never gotten distracted by a girlfriend before." Becky said going over to give Clary a hug. "It's good to see you spending time with my dorky little brother, even after everything." she told Clary stepping away giving Clary a grateful smile. "Yeah. Well… I couldn't really judge him on that. Considering." Clary said with a shrug. Becky looked confused "Considering what?" She asked "Are you a?" she mimed fangs at Clary.  
Clary laughed "No I'm something much cooler than that" Clary said with a smile, "Let's just say I'm a little bit closer to god then the average human." She told Becky with a wink.  
Simon snickered, "I think you're closer to him than the other ones of your kind. Well maybe not closer than Jace, Jace's like sitting in the big mans lap." he joked . As they headed in the direction of Taki's, "Okay so what exactly do you mean when you say you're closer to god then the average human?" Becky asked.  
"Well… have you ever heard of the Nephilim?" Clary asked. When Becky nodded she continued.  
"That's what I am, but we call ourselves Shadow hunters. We hunt demons, and other things that go bump in thee night."  
"Other things? You mean like vampires?" Becky asked casting a nervous glance between Clary and Simon.  
"Only if they've gone rogue, you know like attacking people and risking exposure." Clary told her reassuringly. They had arrived at Taki's. when Simon approached with Becky beside him the bouncer stopped him, "No mundane's, vampire." he told Simon gruffly, pointing at Becky.  
Clary stepped forward "She's with me." said Clary with an authoritative tone that Becky had never heard her use before. The bouncer looked at Clary and shrugged "Fine anything happens it's on you Nephilim" he told her, stepping aside. "Hey guys!" the waitress greeted them enthusiastically, as they made their way to a table near the back. "what'll it be?" she asked as they took their seats, not bothering with the notepad that was in her apron pocket. Clary and Simon ordered without hesitation, while Becky asked for a menu.  
Clary nudged her and whispered in her ear. "There are no real menu's for here, you just sort of order whatever you want and they make it." Becky blushed and quickly ordered a burger and fries.  
"Okay Becky we spent the walk here getting caught up with my life. What have you been doing lately?"  
Clary asked. Becky smiled. And quickly launched into a story about some guys back at school.


	2. your move Angel Boy

**A/N so this chapter is the one that really gets the story started I hope you like it!**

* * *

After dinner Clary, Becky and Simon were walking home. They were talking about nothing and everything, trying to fit the year or so that they hadn't seen each other into one night. Suddenly Clary stopped, she thought she had seen something. With a sudden feeling of unease she turned to Simon, "I really think we need to get Becky home." She whispered and Simon quickly picked up on her sudden mood change he looked around expecting a demon or something to come out of nowhere. He nodded and they picked up the pace to Becky's confusion. They turned down on of the side streets and Clary froze, "Simon get Becky out of here." She hissed at him. Simon looked around her and saw what had made Clary stop standing in the middle of the street was her brother Jonathan Morgenstern more commonly known as Sebastian Verlac,  
"Oh come now little sister I want to meet your little bloodsuckers sister." Sebastian said smiling cruelly at them, "Simon go! Get Becky out of here!" Simon stepped up beside Clary, "No you get Becky out I'll distract him." Simon said strictly, stepping in front of her, "Simon no you get Becky out then go and get the others." She whispered. Simon turned to argue, but whatever his argument was going to be it died on his lips as he noticed that Sebastian had brought friends. He looked at Clary and nodded grabbed Becky's arm and started to run to the closest building. But they were cut off from every side. He had them blocked in.  
"Don't hurt the girl" Sebastian said, "And as much as it pains me to say this don't kill the daylighter we need a messenger" With this Sebastian came towards Clary "What no greetings for your big brother?"  
"No I save greetings for the people who aren't trying to take over the world" Clary retorted. Sebastian brought his hand back and slapped Clary Simon rushed him, but was intercepted by one of Sebastian's dark shadowhunters. Simon was knocked to the ground, "Simon!" Becky screamed. As the shadowhunter stabbed him in the stomach. Simon screamed as the knife made contact with him, "Like that bloodsucker? That's blessed steel" he growled into Simon's ear. "Stop! I said don't kill him!" Screamed at the shadowhunter who held the knife over Simon's chest, "Anyway our job is done. Let's go!" Sebastian said.  
Before they disappeared Sebastian came over and knelt down next to Simon, "Now be a good little bloodsucker and tell Jace that it's his move." he said with a cruel grin, in a moment Sebastian and all of his dark shadowhunter's were gone. Becky ran to his side, "Simon!" she said kneeling beside him.  
Simon coughed, "Becky. Get me to the Institute." Becky nodded, "Just tell me how to get there." She asked quietly and they moved away from the now empty street missing one of their group.

* * *

**So I don't require reviews but they make me smile**

**shadowhunter kisses to all of my amazing readers**


	3. well that was unexpected

**A/N And here's the new chapter! special thanks to Bopsy1098 for reviewing :)**

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood was sitting in the library when the visitor bell rang down stairs her brother Alec looked up, "Wonder who that could be?" he said getting up and walking to the door after a moment she got up and followed him. Isabelle caught him just as he entered the elevator. The doors slid closed once she was inside the elevator started to go down with soft shushing sound carrying Isabelle and Alec to the sanctuary downstairs. Once it came to a stop Isabelle and Alec got out and went to see who was at the door.  
The door opened and revealed a young woman sitting on the steps supporting a boy with dark hair that was covered from head to toe in blood, "Help him! He said you could help him!" The girl cried as the boy looked up, "Simon!" Isabelle cried as she ran forward and took him from the girl. Looking back at Alec she said, "Go get mom! Hurry!" Alec ran to get Maryse, "Simon what happened?" She asked gently allowing him to sit against the wall, "Sebastian…." He whispered weakly. Isabelle's eyes widened and then narrowed within a second, "Sebastian did this to you?" She growled. Simon nodded and looked up at Isabelle, "Izzy he took Clary." Isabelle felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head. Behind her she heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning she saw Jace standing there a look of horror spread across his hansom features. Isabelle looked him in the eye, "Going after him now won't change anything."  
Jace didn't seem to hear her as he took off back into the institute. A moment later Maryse and Alec came out. Isabelle looked up and told them, "Sebastian has Clary." her voice was grave, "and Jace came out just in time to hear Simon tell me." Right on cue Jace dashed past them in full gear armed to the teeth. Without hesitation Isabelle took off after him leaving Alec and her mother to deal with the hysteric mundane and Simon.

Isabelle caught up with Jace in a park not far from the Institute, "Jace! Stop!" She called. He turned to face her the look on his face was desperate, it was such an alien expression on his face that it scared Isabelle,  
"I can't not knowing that he has her….Izzy…..I…I can't let him win this time." Jace said looking at Isabelle. Suddenly the air filled with laughter and applause, "Well for somebody who doesn't want me to win you sure are making it easy. I mean honestly. You didn't think that maybe it wasn't all just a trick to lure you here?" Sebastian said appearing out of nowhere. "Don't get me wrong I love the opportunity to get to know my little sister better but, did you really think I only wanted her? I'm a little disappointed honestly. Plus you only brought Isabelle for back up do you really think that you would be able to beat me with just you and Isabelle? Or have you forgotten about my friends?" Sebastian finished sweeping his arms out to reveal hundreds of Dark shadowhunters.

* * *

**Hugs for all of my brilliant readers**


	4. a bad situation gets worse

**I do not own the Mortal instruments or any other works of Cassandra Clare as much as I wish I did**

"As you can see I've done some recruiting since you last saw me." Sebastian said walking towards Jace, and Isabelle. Jace tensed and reached for the athame that hung on his hip, "Oh come now Jace is that really necessary? I mean we were practically brothers. Or have you forgotten." Sebastian was now right in front of him. Jace grabbed the athame and swung it up to hold it to his throat. But Sebastian caught it pulled the athame away from him and threw it to the ground. Jace sprang back and pulled out a seraph blade, "Elyon" he said making the blade glow with the angelic light. Pulling out another one he threw it to Isabelle who caught it deftly and said, "Sabathiel" whipping the blade out in front of her leaving a trail of light in it's path, "Very well if that's how you want to play it. Get them, but leave the angel boy alive." Sebastian said. Looking around at the gathered dark shadow hunters. They all surged forward pulling wickedly curved and hooked blades that looked like they had been forged in the fires of hell. Jace and Isabelle braced for the fight. The Dark Shadow hunters were on them in seconds. Jace's blade became a blur as it slashed through the air at the Dark Shadow Hunters. He took out three, then he heard Isabelle scream, "Izzy! Are you okay?" He asked slashing down at another shadow hunter, three more fell before he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Unable to help it he cried out in pain. Five of them swarmed over him pinning him to the ground.  
He fought against the bodies that were holding him down to no avail. Then just before he blacked out he saw it, a flash of red, like fire in the night. Then the darkness claimed him.

Isabelle lay in the grass she could tell she was badly hurt. She had at least three different broken bones and her head was bleeding it ran down into her eyes blinking it away she saw a flash of red then felt gentle hands on her back, "Don't worry Izzy we'll take real good care of him." a voice said in her ear it was a familiar voice, but it sounded like the words were spoken by a stranger making the words silky and menacing. She turned her head to see who had spoken but nobody was there all of the dark shadow hunters were gone, and so was Jace. She heard the sound of feet hitting the ground as someone ran to her side, "By the Angel! Izzy!" her brother slid to a stop beside her, "What happened?" Alec asked slowly turning Isabelle so that she was looking at him. Isabelle looked up at him tears glistening in he eyes, "I tried to stop them, but they were to strong. They took him." she rasped she could feel the darkness closing in around her she was about to black out. She felt the familiar sting of a stele as it glided across her skin in the pattern of an Iratze on her arm. The pain faded slightly, but the wounds that were made by the dark shadow hunters blades were unaffected. Cursing Alec lifted her gently and started to run back towards the institute.  
"Help!" he cried as soon as he was through the door. Their mother ran in and gasped as she saw the state her daughter was in, "Quickly get her to the infirmary." she said standing aside so he could get Isabelle through. Laying her on one of the beds he set to work trying to save his sisters life.


	5. locked in the basement

**A/N sorry it took so long I hit some real bad writers block there but I'm back! and here is the next chapter of City of broken wings!**

* * *

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but as soon as she moved it sent a stabbing pain through her chest. Wincing she lay back against the pillows, "You're up!" Alec said appearing in the doorway. Isabelle nodded slowly so as not to aggravate any other wounds. Alec came over and sat on the narrow bed that sat beside Isabelle's own, "What happened Izzy?" he asked in concern.

Isabelle thought back to what had happened, she closed her eyes, "Sebastian happened he ambushed us as soon as Jace got away from the Institute. As for what happened it was all so fast, but he had more Dark Shadow Hunters, there were hundreds we had no chance." She said sounding as though she was trying to make herself believe that. Alec looked down at her. He realized now that she had said a little more that his little sister was lucky to be alive, "did…did you find Jace?" she asked tiredly. Alec shook his head sadly, "He was gone by the time we got there you were the only person there. Izzy?" Isabelle opened her eyes a little bit, "Yes?"

She asked., "What kind of weapons were those? The Iratze wouldn't work, it was like they were demon blades." Isabelle looked at him, "I think that they are their version of the Seraph Blade they looked like they had been forged in the pits of hell themselves" She said sighing she was on the edge of consciousness and was fading fast. Alec smoothed his sisters hair back, "Sleep Izzy we will find a way to stop them and save Jace and Clary. Isabelle sighed and let sleep take her.

%

Jace groaned opening his eyes. He was in a dark basement, he could hear a mouse scurrying along the floor not far from where he was sitting tied to a chair, there was a musty smell in the air that filled Jace's nose making him want to sneeze, he lifted his head and looked towards the staircase that was softly illuminated from the floor above, he heard voices, but they were to far away to make out what they were saying.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs flew open and a male figure came down the stairs towards him.  
The light came on and Sebastian smiled down at him, "Well, well, well look who's finally decided to join us." he said coming down the stairs until he stood directly in front of Jace, who glared at him silently.  
Sebastian placed his hand on the arm of the chair and looked Jace directly in the eye, "I must say this is a change from since we last. Met, isn't it Jace?" he said sneering at him, "Yeah considering I'm actually in control of myself this time." he said sarcastically, Sebastian straightened up and looked down at him, "Is that what you call this? You being in control? We'll se about the." he said, the Sebastian started towards the stairs. Jace stopped him, "Where is she?" he asked, "she's upstairs." Sebastian said, "Getting to know the family." he sneered at Jace as he turned and went upstairs.

Jace stared after him, confused by what he meant by she was getting to know the family.  
About ten minutes later the door opened again and a young woman walked down the stairs carrying a tray, she came and stood before him, she was tall pale and had shoulder length blonde hair, and she wore the same cruel smile that Sebastian always wore, "Here's your dinner angel boy." she said thrusting the tray out. And setting it on his lap. It was then that he noticed the mark on her right hand, it was blood red and angry looking it was like a mockery of the clairvoyant sight rune that all shadow hunters have, this one seemed to almost glare at him from her hand it reminded him of the blades that they attacked with.

She noticed him looking, she smiled at him and held it up so he could get a better look, "Like it? Our latest recruit made them." she said then she quickly dropped her hand and turned to go, "How am I expected to eat this?" he asked, knocking the back of the chair with his knuckles.

The girl paused and looked back at him, "I don't know figure it out." she said and continued up the stairs closing the door leaving him once more in darkness.

He heard voices upstairs. One of them was clearly female. The voices were followed by a burst of laughter.  
Then the door opened again, revealing a slim figure standing at the top, Jace's heart stopped because there standing at the top of the stairs not restrained in any way, her hair flowing loose over her shoulders, was none other than Clary.

* * *

**super Shadow Hunter hugs to, and Magnus sparkle to all of my magnificent Readers! **


	6. darkness

**A/N okay sorry it took so long I have had a fairly busy schedule but here it is! hope you like it**

**Chapter song: Broken Pieces, By apocalyptica, Ft Lacey Sturm **

* * *

"C-Clary?" Jace said looking up at her in disbelief. She didn't answer, but started to come down stairs, she paused on the bottom step and flipped the light switch, causing Jace to wince, blinking to clear his vision he looked up at her, there could be no doubt now it was Clary, but something was different about her, he just couldn't figure out what.

"hello Jace." She said with a slick smile. She didn't even sound like herself, she sounded more menacing.

She brushed some of her red hair over her shoulder, and Jace's eyes were drawn to the back of her hand, where the Clairvoyant sight rune should have been, instead she had one of the angry red marks like the girl who had brought him dinner, "No." he gasped, realizing what it meant.

"No what?" Clary said popping her hip to the side and leaning over the chair, "No hello?" she sneered at him, "Or was that a no what has Sebastian done?" she leaned in until her lips brushed his ear, "He opened my eyes to what the world could be." she pulled away, a darkness flashing in her eyes, the same darkness that flashed in Sebastian's eyes and the eyes of every dark shadow hunter.

"This isn't you" Jace said determination clear in his voice, "You are to good for this, you have to fight it Clary. Please!" his voice shook, Clary just smiled at him darkly, "But what if I like myself like this?" she asked throwing some hair over her shoulder, like the popular girls at a mundane higschool.

"it's not you, it's the demon blood. I know you Clary, you can fight this, you're the one who helped me fight the darkness." Jace said trying to reach the girl he loved beneath the darkness.

"so you say Jace, but what if you're wrong and this is me?" Clary said, "That's enough Clarissa!" came a voice from the top of the stairs.. Turning Jace saw Sebastian standing at the top.

"I thought I told you not to come down here!" he said coming down the stairs, "and I thought it was clear long before now that I didn't follow orders all that well. Brother." Clary said tossing her hair again and starting up the stairs, pausing at the door she looked back at Jace and he thought he saw a flicker of guilt in here eyes, then the mask of darkness snapped back into place, "Bye bye Jace. See you soon." she said wiggling her fingers flirtatiously at him, and then with a wink she slipped around the corner out of sight.

"well then I suppose you'll be wanting to tear me a new one am I right? Well that can wait you see, your nephilim friends have something I want and you will be the perfect bargaining chip." Sebastian said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "If all you wanted was me why did you take Clary?" Jace asked glaring up at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned at him, "Well because I wanted you, and what's the best way to get you? My sister, and the reason I made her a dark shadow hunter, I just wanted my little sister to stop looking at me with disgust." he told Jace, making it sound like he was the victim in this.

Jace smirked at him, "Maybe she wouldn't look at you with disgust, if you weren't so disgusting." he said.

Before he had time to revel in his well placed burn, Sebastian punched him in the jaw, "Maybe she wouldn't if you and your friends hadn't made me out to be the devil's spawn!" he shouted punching Jace again.

Jace chuckled even as pain blossomed in his cheek where Sebastian had punched him, spitting on the ground beside the chair he looked up at him, "You think we needed to convince her? She knew you were evil the moment she learned who you were." Jace joked, this time he was expecting the punch, but he did not expect him to go low, instead of hitting him in the face, Sebastian punched him in the stomach.

"you should be careful what you say, I need you to trade for what I want, but I don't need you to be in one piece." Sebastian said. Turning away from Jace, "I also won't hesitate in using other measures to keep you in line." he threatened, walking towards the stairs, "remember that angel boy."  
Jace watched him go mutely, as soon as the door closed and he heard footsteps leading away from the door, Jace grinned and fingered the knife he had taken from Clary. Oh yeah I'll remember that. Jace thought as he turned the blade and started to saw at the ropes that held him to the chair.

* * *

**please review, they help to feed the hungry author monster. ;)**

**super duper Shadow hunter sexiness and Magnus sparkle to all my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time alonsy! **


	7. don't give up on them

**A/N okay so here is some Sizzy for AlejandraMartinez of course Izzy is still bed ridden so it happens over the phone, but that will not be all that happens between those two, look for more in the upcoming chapters**

* * *

Isabelle was finally allowed to leave the infirmary later that night, under the condition that she go straight to her room, so as not to open her stitches, Isabelle agreed, albeit reluctantly, and was now sitting back in her room, she was reading a book that she had grabbed from the library, The Hunger Games it was called, and she found herself having trouble focusing on the words her thoughts kept roaming back to Jace, and then in turn to Clary, she was worried, and for some reason whenever her thoughts went to Clary they trailed back to Simon.

She wondered how he was doing, she couldn't believe that she even for a moment forgetting how bad of shape he had been in when his sister had brought him there after they had encountered Sebastian with Clary, but then again she was more worried about her brother running off on a suicide mission, than making sure her immortal boyfriend was recovering.

But still now that she was laid up until her wounds healed on their own she had all the time in the world to think of Simon, picking up her phone which was sitting on her night stand and dialed Simon's number.

It rang about five times before Simon answered, "hello?" he asked, Isabelle smiled lightly, "Hi Simon, how are you doing? You were pretty beat up last night." she said absentmindedly picking at the blanket.

"well I'm doing as well as could be expected, seeing as my best friend just got kidnapped by her psycho big brother." Simon told her sounding defeated, "How about you Izzy, Alec called me, and told me what happened." Isabelle shifted up onto her pillows wincing as she aggravated one of her wounds, "Honestly Simon? I've been better, I am bed ridden, and I really wish you could come over." she said leaning her head back against the headboard.

Simon chuckled, "Yeah one big down side to being a vamp." Isabelle smiled, glad that even though they were over a mile away from each other, they could still find a way to make each other smile, "What if I sneak out?" she asked, silently hoping that Simon would agree, but she was sadly mistaken, "No Izzy don't you need time to recover, and I highly doubt you have done so in a day,"

Isabelle sighed knowing he was right, and that Alec would more than likely be watching her like a hawk until she was fully healed, "yeah I guess you're right, it's just so dull here." she said in frustration, "I never noticed it when I could get up and leave almost anytime I wanted." Simon chuckled again.

"stop it." she warned, "this is a serious problem! If I don't find a way out of here soon I will literally jump out of my skin, let's see how nurse Alec handles that," at this Simon down right laughed, "He would probably take off his wimple and stomp out!" Simon said. Isabelle laughed at this, and on the other end Simon joined her.

"I'd like to see that." she told Simon once they both calmed down a bit.

Then there was knock on the door, figuring that it was the person in question, "Listen Simon I have to go, but I will call you again as soon as I can," She told him.

"Yup talk to you later Izzy." Simon said, they both hung up at once.

"Come in!" Isabelle called scooting farther up onto her pillows. When the door opened she was shocked not to find her brother standing in the doorway, but Clary's mother Jocelyn.

"Isabelle, How are you doing?" She asked coming into the room, standing by the side of the bed, "I heard about what happened." she stated, a strange hollowness to her voice, the same hollowness that Isabelle had heard in her own mothers voice after Max's death, it was then that she realized, Jocelyn didn't expect them to find Clary.

"I've been better." she told her warily, not liking the finality that was clear on her face.

Isabelle looking up at her decided that she wasn't going to let her deadpan her way through this, her daughter was still alive, "She's not dead." she said, Jocelyn looked up sharply, herr eyes widening in surprise, "what?" she asked in a small voice, "Clary. She's not dead, if he wanted her dead, why would he instruct them not to hurt her? Clary's still alive." Isabelle told Jocelyn.

"how can you be sure? If he's like his father, which I know he is, how do you know that he hasn't hurt her?" she asked looking down at Isabelle.

"I can't, but that doesn't mean we can't hope that he hasn't." she said looking up at Jocelyn, "You can't give up so easily." Isabelle told her, "I mean look at when Jace was missing. Did me, mom, dad, Alec, or even Clary give up on him? No. so I won't give up hope that they will both come home safe, and if you don't believe me than fine, but as soon as I can I will be looking for both your daughter and my brother. I won't give up," unlike you. Isabelle added on silently. She stared up at the older woman stonily, "I'm feeling a little tired, would you mind?" she asked. Jocelyn looked angry for a second, but then she nodded, "of course I wish you a speedy recovery." she said as she retreated from the room.

Issabelle stared after her, why had she even come? Just to try and tell her that she was fighting for nothing? That Clary and Jace were dead? Well whatever the reason, Isabelle was glad that Jocelyn Fairchild was gone, because no matter what Isabelle wasn't going to give up on either of them.

* * *

**okay so I'm sorry to any Jocelyn fans here but I just never really enjoyed her character to much, she seemed very pessimistic so that is how I'm writing her here, I'm sorry if that offends anyone here. **

**shadowhunter sexiness and Magnus sparkle to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time alonsy! **


	8. the silver lining

**A/N okay so this really is just a filler chapter. I just didn't like the way she ended things with Magnus and Alec, so this chapter is very Malec a little bit of angst and a little bit of fluff. next chapter will hold more story content I promise**

**Chapter Song: Circle by Flyleaf**

* * *

_Magnus I know that I made a mistake, but please forgive me I need you. I don't know what I was thinking I will never do it again, please just give me another chance, I'll do better this time. I promise._  
_I don't expect you to forget what happened, but can we please give it another chance?_  
_I feel like a piece of me is missing, I love you Magnus and I wish you would just talk to me, I need you now more than ever._  
_Alexander G. Lightwood._

Alec sighed and drew a Rune on the corner of the page, he held it between his fingers letting the flames slowly eat away the paper, it was the fifth one he had sent since Jace and Clary went missing, and he hadn't gotten any reply, but he still had to try.

He waited about ten minutes and nothing came, he sighed and his heart ached, oh what he wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and change what he had done, but it was to late now, and it was clear that Magnus would never forgive him. Alec sighed again, resting his forehead on the cool glass of the window, how could he have been so stupid, sneaking behind Magnus's back.

"You know most people after the fifth letter has been ignored, give up and move on, but no not Alexander Lightwood, he makes it impossible to ignore him." Alec looked up sharply in shock, there standing in the doorway, was Magnus his hair expertly spiked, his skin shimmering slightly, and while that much of him was the same, his eyes were darkly shadowed as though he hadn't slept in weeks, and his posture looked deflated.

Alec got up, but Magnus held up his hand. Alec stopped watching the warlock sadly, "what do you want Alec?" he asked his voice sounding tired. "I…I've missed you Magnus. I've missed us, and I just needed someone to talk to. Sebastian-" Magnus stopped him, "Yes I've heard what Jonathan has done. It's been all over the Downworld." Magnus took a step towards Alec, "and I'm sorry Alec." Alec felt the distance between them, how could you feel so alone when the person you loved was merely across the room from you?

"You asked me here to talk, Alexander. So please talk." Magnus said perching himself on a chair by the door. Alec was at loss for words, "I just wanted to see you, I just want another chance, I'm not asking to pick up where we left off, but I thought maybe we could start over, I just don't want one mistake to be what kills us, I love you Magnus and I made a stupid mistake." Alec stopped breathing heavily.

Magnus regarded him carefully, "Alexander you make it sound like all you did was kiss someone else. You tried to Take away what made me who I am, how am I supposed to forget that?" Magnus asked, Alec sighed defeatedly, "I don't expect you to forget, I just want to show you that even if for a moment I thought that I could do it, I would never want to change you, that's why I went there that night, to tell her I didn't want it." Magnus sat there not showing any reaction to what Alec had said.

"and if I said yes?" he said keeping his voice steady. Alec felt a small flicker of hope, that maybe just maybe he hadn't fully burned this bridge. "I would never question you about your past or expect anything other than what you offer me." Alec said quietly. Magnus smiled, "I will give you one more chance Alexander, but you better make me feel like the prince I am" Magnus said raising and walking to the door.

"Goodbye Alexander, and I'll see you soon." Magnus said snapping his fingers, the door closed with a slight shushing sound, Alec went and opened the door and found the hall completely empty.

Closing it again she leaned back against the smooth wood, and sighed, every cloud truly has a silver lining, Alec smiled, some were just a little bit more sparkly than others.

* * *

**please review :)**

**Shadowhunter sexiness and Magnus Sparkle to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. Until next time Allons-y**


	9. fighting the darkness

**A/N okay I'm really sorry it's been very busy, I had a lot to do the pat couple of weeks, but I was finally able to find some time to write and this is what came out, please review.**

**thanks to TheLittleRoguex, guest, AlejandraMartinez, Mickey Mouse, LandOfTheLivingSkys, lolo123456, cassisbeast, to descend from, guest, guest, and another guest, vampsydney, Jennik55 for all of your reviews they have helped me in writing this fanfic.**

**also thanks to, A Daydream Away, Fallen 101567, LHNT, LandOfTheLivingSkys, Majorfangirl101, MaryWayland, OmegaBanda14, lolo123456, selena22richards, shadowhuntercat, to descend from, AlejandraMartinez, Bopsy1098, BuffyandSpikelover, FinFree25, GrossEwww, MakeBreadNotWar, MaryWayland, Percabeth42100, Shadowhuntingdivergent, TheLittleRoguex, Tomboy Amy, Too-Sexy-To-Die, divergentdinosaur, vampsydney for favoriting/following this story.**

**Chapter song: my heart is broken, by Evanescence. (and to people who have read my other fanfics, yes I know I used this song in one of those, but I really like it and feel it fits this chapter better.)**

* * *

Alec was woken early by a pounding on his bedroom door. Groaning he sat up and went to see who it was, opening the door he found his mother standing there, "Alexander. Get ready the lave has called an emergency meeting." Alec looked up in surprise, "what for?" he questioned his mother. She looked at her son grimly, "there has been developments in the Morgenstern issue." Alec ran a hand through his hair already ruffled from sleep. "alright just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Maryse nodded, "meet me in the Library when you're done." As soon as she had gotten down the hall Alec closed the door leaning heavily against it, sighing he got dressed in his gear and went to meet his mother in the library.

On his way there he heard the sound of someone in the training room. Intrigued he peeked inside the door, and found Isabelle tying her hair up into a tight pony tail, wearing a loose pair of pants and a tight tank top. She was clearly preparing to train, if the fact that she was in the training room wasn't enough of a clue.  
"What are you doing Izzy? You should be resting. You were on the brink of death less than two days ago!" he said walking in. Isabelle jumped and spun to look at him, wincing as she pulled at one of her still fairly fresh wounds. "you should be resting." Isabelle glared at him, "I'm not just going to lay in bed all of the time Alec! I'm not going to overdo it. I just need to stretch my muscles and make sure that as soon as I can I'll be back in the field helping look for Jace and Clary." Isabelle argued putting a hand on her uninjured hip. Alec rolled his eyes, "please Izzy just don't push it okay? We still don't know what made the injuries in the first place." Alec asked his sister, who smiled and turned back to stretching for her training session.

Alec left still concerned about Isabelle, but knowing that Maryse would soon come looking for him he went to meet his mother in the library.

~~TMI~~

Jace rubbed his wrists. The ropes that had restrained him laying on the floor. Standing he tucked the dagger into his waistband and started to creep up the stairs.

Pressing his ear to the door, Jace listened for movement on the other side. Nothing. Taking a deep steadying breath he reached out to turn the door knob, he hoped that Sebastian had been cocky enough not to leave a guard at the door. The knob turned easily, and slid open soundlessly. He released a breath he didn't realize that he was holding, and came fully up the stairs, finding himself in a modern looking cabin, with soft carpet. He moved forward slowly aware of everything around him, hypersensitive to every sound.

He came into a living room, where he froze. There was one of Sebastian's lackeys asleep in a chair, apparently this was his guard, and his guard had fallen asleep while watching. He looked at the TV and had to hold back a snicker. His guard had fallen asleep while watching Spongebob.

He made it past the sleeping shadowhunter with ease. The end was in sight. There was the door. All he had to do was get there without being caught. He slipped through the doorway and into the entry way, and a light turned on. Startled Jace spun and all of the breath left his body, Clary stood in the doorway of what he assumed to be the kitchen. She shushed him and came forward. Her eyes didn't seem as dark and shadowed as they had in the basement. Her face was pinched as though she was fighting something. Jace took a step forward, but Cary held up a hand stopping him. She put a finger to her lips and beckoned for him to follow her.

Jace couldn't explain it, but he did as she wished. And they found themselves in a weapons room. Clary closed the door and turned to face him. "Clary…" Jace started, but Clary stopped him. "no Jace don't. I can't hold it back for very long, but I can do it long enough to get you out." she said in a strained voice. "take these. I'll cover for you and say I didn't see you leave." suddenly Clary buckled forward clutching her head. "Clary!" Jace dove forward to catch her, "no don't just get weapons and a stele and go. You can't help me," she looked up at him, darkness starting to seep back into her jade eyes, and tears running down her porcelain cheeks, "I don't know if anyone can. Just please, go." she squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight the darkness, "I won't leave you here with that bastard." Jace growled taking Clary gently in his arms. Clary released a hoarse sob, "you have to. I can't control it, the darkness is to strong." Jace took her chin in his hand gently so he could look into her eyes. They were blazing green, but he could see the shadow in the back of them, like an angry flame burning deep within, and the bright clearness that was beautifuly Clary was darkened by pain and fear. He felt rage rise up inside of him. Clary must have seen this because she touched his arm gently, "please…" she said almost inaudibly, "just do this for me." tears rolled down her cheeks. Jace felt his heart breaking in two, "no. I can't. not knowing that you're struggling. Just come with me." Jace pleaded. Though he could already see in her eyes that she couldn't fight the darkness much longer. This was backed up when her face distorted and her eyes became a dark mockery of themselves, before returning once more to the bright green that he loved, "go while you can. When she takes over, she'll try and stop you. Just please, go. I love you." she was crying hard, making it so much harder for Jace to do what he had to do next. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, feeling tears of his own well up in his eyes. "I'll come back for you. I promise. Even if it's the last thing that I do, I'll come back for you Clary, I love you so much." he rose to his feet and grabbed a weapons belt off the wall filling it with daggers and he also grabbed one of the steles that were clearly Sebastian's since he was the only one who could use them. He reached the window prying it open, he looked back at Clary, who still sat where he had left her, tears streaming silently down her face as she watched him go. He turned and dropped out of the window and started to run. Leaving the nightmare that Sebastian had created far behind.

~~TMI~~

Clary knelt on the cold floor, fighting the impending darkness, she whimpered as the dark force closed in on every side, closing her off. She resisted with all that she had, trying to force it back, now that she was herself she wanted to stay that way, Jace had left through the window, and Clary praised the fact that he had, actually listened to her rather than be his pigheaded self and stay to get caught and tied up in the basement again.

The darkness was heavy around her. Clary was losing the fight. She screamed in pain as the darkness forced it's way back into her mind, regaining complete control over her. She stood carefully and eyed the window with disgust, "stupid little girl." she muttered as she went to the window and following the path of cruched grass, that marked Jace's retreat into the woods that surrounded the house. "you have to much will for your own good." she smiled darkly and went to find her brother.

~~TMI~~

Isabelle felt sweat running down her neck, she smiled and threw another knife, it stuck perfectly in the target. Moving to the target to pull out the knives she felt a pinch in her side, she didn't think anything of it, since that had been happening today.

She put the knives away and went over to the weight lifting section of the training room. After about five minutes of lifting the weights she felt a burning pain in her sides, she looked up and caught herself in the mirror, and noticed the great black stains that were growing on her white tank top she lifted the edge and hissed in pain as the fabric peeled away from the wound, she gasped at what she saw in the mirror, the skin around the wound was charcoal black, and there was a thick black ichors seeping from them. Isabelle felt dizzy as she tried to make her way to the door, but before she could get there she collapsed to the floor and slipped beneath the velvet darkness that surrounded her,

* * *

**what do you think? was it sorta worth the wait? let me know. :)**

**shadowhunter sexiness to all of my brilliant readers. until next time Allons'y!**


	10. uproar in the Clave

**A/N okay so this chapter took a long time to write, but I like how it turned out, so here it is, next chapter, I hope I can start writing more for this story, I want to have it finished before the real next book come out**

* * *

The council room was in an uproar, everybody was trying to speak at once, Alec couldn't catch half of what was being said, but he had picked up enough to know that Sebastian's army had marched on the London Institute, and that the few survivors, were unable to be helped with Iratzes. Suddenly the voice of the Consul rang through the air, "Silence!" he shouted, the shadowhunters that were yelling back and forth fell instantly silent as they turned to face the Consul. "how do we expect to defeat this menace, if we are to busy bickering amongst ourselves? We must make plans and lay out strategies. Not bicker and argue."

Alec nodded in agreement, "we must discover where the enemy hides, and strike them down!" shouted one of the shadowhunters that was involved with the earlier roar. The Consul held up his hand for silence, and turned to face him. "and end up no better than the few survivors of the London attack." he said calmly, "we must first discover what their weapons are, and why our runes do not work against them." Alec rose to his feet.

The room turned to face him, "my sister has injuries dealt by these weapons, all she could tell us, was that the blades looked like they had been forged in the fires of hell itself, so it's reasonable to assume that they are demonic in origin." this was answered by gasps, and horrified mumbles. "we know what it is now, we must strike! Now while the enemy is clueless, and unprepared!" shouted the same voice that had spoken this thought moments before. The Consul pounded his hand palm out against the knotted wood of the desk, "knowing why their weapons are so deadly, does not make charging in there guns blazing, our only option, and any more mention of it will be of no use, seeing as it has already been shot down twice!" he roared.

Suddenly a clapping filled the air, "bravo! Bravo! Well put consul. Don't go charging into enemy territory blind. That would be a very bad idea would it not. Though there is one thing I don't understand consul, if that's such a bad strategy, how come it's working so wonderfully for me and my friends?" asked a chillingly familiar voice from above Alec, "oh also, that was a very good observation on Isabelle's part. She knew right where our weapons are forged." a knife appeared in front of Alec's face, "do you like it? I had it specially ordered from hell, I made a twin for my baby sister, but I'm not so sure she's ready for it. Gotta get that pesky angel blood out of her system first."

Alec cringed, not only from the sight of such a grotesque blade, but also from the chill of Sebastian's breath against his neck. "well, Jonathan. I can't say I like it much, also can't say Clary would be to thrilled to get such a hideous gift. I mean especially now that I know the little mix you gave her didn't have much effect."

Startled Alec looked over at the door, to see Jace walking in, covered in battle runes, and armed to the teeth.  
"Also, do you mind? I'm kinda fond of Alec, so would you kindly put that thing down, so we can talk like civilized shadowhunters? I mean if you still count yourself a shadowhunter, which judging by the black mark on your hand." Jace tilted his head to the side, raising his hands in a shrug. "I can tell you still are, what do you call your freaks anyway? I mean dark shadowhunters is a bit of a mouthful."

Behind him Alec heard Sebastian release a hiss, "how? Last I saw you. You were tied to a chair in my basement!" Jace laughed "what can I say? Maybe I'd still be there, if, and this is a big if. Your guards, weren't to busy, lounging around watching Spongebob through their eyelids."

While Sebastian was distracted Alec grabbed his wrist wrenching it to the side, and grabbing the handle of the blade as it was dropped, jumping away, Alec brandished it at him, till it started to glow red hot, gasping Alec let go allowing it to fall to the ground with a clatter. "see that's the trick with these weapons, they can't be wielded by any living being other than that of my darkling's and sadly that's why sweet Clarissa can't have hers yet." Sebastian said walking towards him, on the backs of the chairs, that the Clave had vacated moments before. "you see, that pesky extra dose of angel blood dear old dad gave her, made her very sadly resistant to the crossover, well somewhat resistant, she has moments were she's just to strong for the demon I put in her to fight, and I'm guessing that's how Jace here really got out."

Alec watched as anger boiled in the depths of Sebastian's eyes. "now I really am sorry that we lost our connection, I kinda miss having a brother, but hey. I've got a sister now, don't I Jace?" glancing over Alec saw Jace tense up and tighten his grip on the knife he held in his hands, and if Alec didn't know any better he would have sworn he saw a little bit of a glow across his skin. "I wouldn't speak to soon there Jonathan. Considering your dear sister was the one who let me go." Jace growled and lunged forward with one of his seraph blade shinning in his hand.

~TMI~

Clary made her way though the halls of the Clave, blades in her hands, and sheaths strapped over a skintight black tank top, and another one tucked into her knee high boot. She walked with purpose, she mightt have let Jace go but, that didn't mean she wasn't ready to remedy that.

From the commotion in the council room, Clary figured Sebastian must already be there, good it saves her from having to retell her recapture of Jace. NO! Clary shook her head, annoyed, "little girl you really must stop fighting. You will never win." she muttered, damn goody two shoes had to quit interfering with her new life. It just wasn't going to work. No sooner had she thought this then pain split down the center of her skull. "damn! Stop it you little bitch!" she screamed. "not a chance princess." she said in a lighter tone of voice, "this is my body now" she growled with a silky darkness tingeing her voice. She fell to her knees with a whimper, "if that's really true why can I over come you so easy?" she said in a taunting voice.

"hehe if it's, not why are you having so damn much trouble holding on to it?" she chuckled darkly, "maybe I'm just toying with you bitch." she started to stand making her way towards the door, "thank you I wanted to come this way." she said her voice taking on a razors edge, "to bad bitch it's my turn!" she hissed pushing forward, "oh yeah? well I'm sorry, I failed sharing in kindergarten." clutching her skull she pushed through the door, the room fell silent, she looked up, catching Jace's eye, tears filling hers, "help me." she whimpered then she collapsed, letting unconsciousness claim her, I won this round. She thought just before consciousness slipped away.

* * *

**please review**

**Shadowhunter kisses to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers. until next time allons-y**


End file.
